No More Birthday Parties, Thank You
by karilyn
Summary: One of Adam's sons and one of Joe's sons are kidnapped for ransom; Adam's impetuous eldest son joins the posse without permission and learns an important lesson about taking risk and being a hero.


This is the first story following my Adam/Hoss/Joe "Destiny" stories. Please forgive the historical liberty I took in placing Mark Twain in Virginia City years after he actually left it.

**Summary**: One of Adam's sons and one of Joe's sons are kidnapped and held for ransom. One of Adam's impetuous eldest sons—without permission—joins the posse that is hunting the captors, and he learns an important lesson about taking risks and being a hero.

**Rating**: PG because the plot is about the kidnapping of children, and also because there is a scene containing brief, moderate violence.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**No More Birthday Parties, Thank You**

**FAMILY TREE**

**Adam/Mary Lynn**

Nolan & Logan, 13

Elizabeth, 12

Eli & Susannah, 10

Hunter, 5

Caroline, 3

Ross, 1

Marianne (not yet born)

**Hoss/Erin**

Eric, 12

Benjamin, 9

Gunther (Gunner), 7

**Joe/Amy**

Isabel, 10

Joseph, 8

Jonathan, 7

James, 5

Sarah, 7/mo

**Chapter One – How Time Flies**

It was recess time at the Virginia City schoolhouse. A flock of children ran and played in the side yard of the building. They ranged in size from tall to small. The school enrollment was bigger than it had ever been. A lot of that was due to the Cartwright cousins. At least thirteen of the children outside the school were Cartwrights. Virginia City had been growing too, which was why an addition had been built onto the back of the schoolhouse two years ago. The addition had taken into account the need for a second teacher sometime in the next year or so.

An active kickball game was taking place with most of the children participating and others on the sidelines cheering on the players. Thirteen-year-old identical twins Nolan and Logan Cartwright played on opposite teams, and their participation was intense. Their sister, twelve-year-old Elizabeth Cartwright, and their same age cousin Eric were each on a team. Following in age after them, ten-year-old twins Eli and Susannah joined in, but their cousin, Isabel, also ten, preferred to be on the cheering squad rather than muss her dress in the dust. But nine-year-old Benjamin and eight-year-old Joseph each eagerly modeled themselves after their older male cousins on the field.

Elsewhere, seven-year-olds Gunther and Jonathan were engaged in a fierce game of marbles, along with some of the other school boys. Their youngest cousins, James and Hunter Cartwright, both five years old, were busily digging for worms so they could fish later. All the cousins lived on the Ponderosa ranch with their parents and grandfather, Ben Cartwright. Three other little tadpoles, Sarah, Caroline and Ross, were still babies or toddlers and weren't old enough to attend school yet. They stayed home with their mothers and the family's helpers, Hop Sing and Mrs. McCarthy.

The Ponderosa was a busy place with so many family members, but it had also increased its holdings and operations over the years. Adam Cartwright was now exclusively in charge of the mining operations, which had experienced the good fortune to strike several rich veins of silver over the past decade. His brother Hoss was completely in charge of the cattle, horse breeding and ranching areas. He was an expert with animals and under his firm yet gentle hand the herds had doubled in size and the Ponderosa was doing a brisk business in breeding both horses and cattle for other ranchers across the western states. And finally, Joe Cartwright had totally taken over the timber and logging business. He had become a very astute businessman in the tradition of his brother, Adam. Many lucrative contracts had come to the ranch under his management. He was also a dedicated conservationist, the roots of which had been instilled in all three Cartwright sons by their father, Ben, who had insisted that for preservation purposes, for every tree that was cut down, a new one was planted to take its place. This ensured that the forest would survive in perpetuity.

The ranch was prosperous and hard working, which was why two pairs of eyes were carefully studying the Cartwright cousins as they played between lessons. They had watched the young Cartwrights for three days now as they had made their plans. It was important that their plan went off without a hitch. They had been plotting it for weeks, and part of the plan was to understand the children. They were pretty sure they knew who their targets were, but the observation this week was intended to confirm their gut instincts. Even better, Adam Cartwright had taken his pretty wife, Mary Lynn, to Europe. Experts at procreation, Ben had been overheard in the saloon laughing about how Adam had taken advantage of an apparent lull in their reproductive achievements to take his wife on the trip he had been promising her for years. Ben had chuckled and shaken his head, marveling that his eldest son and his wife had not only produced eight children, but handled them all calmly and with humor. Having Adam and Mary Lynn out of town was like a gift that had fallen into the laps of the two who were studying the tallest Cartwright boys compete against each other.

As soon as Mrs. Crawford dismissed school for the day, the children charged outside like horses from a corral with the gate left open. The cousins generally rode home together in an old buckboard that Ben had donated for the purpose, since the school was almost an hour from the Ponderosa. Usually Nolan and Logan rode their own horses, disdainful of the wagon the "babies" had to ride in. Eric, so much like his dependable father Hoss, generally drove the wagon and Elizabeth kept general order. Unfortunately, Mrs. Crawford had given history and arithmetic homework for that evening, so there was an overall pall among the children. They would much rather play on the ranch than do homework. The older ones had regular chores to do, but they preferred them to homework any day. What they didn't really appreciate is that while they all sat together at the dining table after dinner with their homework, they had each other's help and company. Nolan and Elizabeth were extra generous in helping the younger ones, too. Both of them had inherited their father Adam's thirst for books and learning. Logan, on the other hand, would rather be breaking wild horses any day, but he went to school and breezed through his homework because he knew the punishment was worse than the crime. He was usually the first one up from the table, slamming his books shut, and almost always turned down offers from his brother and sister to review his work.

After dinner that night, Ben and Little Joe removed themselves to Ben's study to reviews the details of a timber contract Joe was working on. He was satisfied with most of the terms, but one or two details still needed to be finished.

That particular evening, Aunt Erin and Aunt Amy were also at the table to help make sure the little ones got through their lessons successfully. All of Erin's three boys were a pure delight. They had either inherited their father's gentle strength, their mother's cheerful compassion, or a combination of both. Eric wasn't a strong student, and often had to be coached on complicated concepts. He wasn't slow; he would just rather be outside where he could smell the air and see nature. His brothers Benj, and Gunther (who had been "Gunner" with the entire family almost from the day he was born) latched onto their schoolwork effortlessly and always finished quickly. They never teased their brother about this, however. They just understood that he had different priorities.

The ten-year-olds tended to work together since they were in the same class. Eli and Susannah had a close bond with each other, and Isabel was a perfectionist with her work, writing carefully, often with the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration. Her father, Little Joe, swore she didn't get that from him!

Joseph, Jonathan, James and Hunter were just typical boys. They learned quickly, but sometimes got points deducted from their homework assignments because poor Mrs. Crawford could hardly read them. But Amy and Erin persisted with them, and Mary Lynn had been known to make certain children recopy their homework neatly before they could leave the table.

By the end of the evening, depending on which class they were in at school, the Cartwright cousins could do simple sums, had learned multiplication tables or long division, could name the original thirteen colonies, the first ten Presidents of the United States, and the first ten states admitted to the union, in order.

With a collective feeling of relief, there was the sound of chairs being pushed back from the table in unison. Books and papers were gathered up and placed on the credenza by the front door for the following day. With some daylight still left in the sky, some of the children went outside to help with chores or visit with the hands. Isabel and Susannah, as well as James and Hunter, stayed inside. Elizabeth took her three-year-old sister, Caroline, upstairs for a bath. This was part of her contribution both to her parents and her aunts. The more she helped with her brothers and sisters, the easier it was for her mother and father to get away on the trip they were so enjoying right now. Even though they were three distinct families, in many ways they were one big family and they had always pitched in to help each other out. Elizabeth had grown up knowing this, and she reveled in the pride her parents took in her ability to step in and help with the children.

Aunt Erin was holding her nephew, one-year-old Ross on her hip, and Aunt Amy had her own baby, seven-month-old Sarah, to look after. While Mrs. McCarthy got the smaller children ready for bed, Aunt Erin and Aunt Amy put the littlest babies to sleep.

Fortunately, both of the aunts were well accustomed to the noise and chaos a houseful of sixteen children could generate. They took it all in stride, even if they did relish their precious few moments of peace and quiet.

Outside, Joey, Jon, Benj and Gunner were outside the bunkhouse talking with a few of the hands who were lounging outside there. The boys were not allowed to go inside the bunkhouse because that was just for grown-ups, but they enjoyed spending time with the hands outside, finding out what they had done that day, and dreaming of the day when they themselves could do real cowboy work. Eli, Eric, Nolan and Logan were in the stable with Uncle Hoss ( Pop to Eric) brushing the horses, cleaning the tack room and mucking the stalls.

"Sure is good to have you boys here helpin' me," Hoss declared. "I'd be here 'til midnight otherwise." Eric and Eli smiled proudly at this, but Nolan and Logan guffawed and exchanged knowing looks with each other. Still, they were doing their fair share.

Over by the bunkhouse, Joey was hanging on the back of an oversize rocker Tip McCall was leaning back in.

"How long did it take ya ta learn to rope a steer, Tip?" Joey was a wiry replica of his father, and he asked Tip this question at least once a day.

"I done tol' you that about a hundred times," Tip smiled as he removed his wide brimmed hat and placed it on Joey's head, where it almost sat on his shoulders. "It done took me thirty-five years. It's tough work."

"Naw it didn't!" This came from curly haired Jon, who had heard the question and answer almost as often as it had been asked.

"All right, then, how long did it take?" Tip challenged.

"Heck, it took you two weeks, four days, sixteen hours and thirty-four minutes," Benj boasted, having long ago memorized the statistics Tip had made up purely for their enjoyment.

"That's right," Tip responded, ruffling the boy's hair. "Not one second more, not one second less."

Gunner snickered at that while Joey pulled Tip's hat back on his head, leaning back so he could look with twinkling eyes at the cow hand.

Bob Barnes, another hand who was puffing on a pipe, jumped into the repartee. "Bet you boys never heard about the time ol' Tip here fell off his horse right onto a spiny cactus. Oh Lordy, you could hear him hollerin' all the way to St. Louey! And we had one he--, I mean one heck of a time pullin' them needles out of his as… I mean backside, an' he was even wearin' chaps!" Bob winked at Tip, who reached down and quickly rescued his hat from Joey before it was crushed.

The four boys were doubled over laughing. It was almost more than they could take. This was the kind of raucous humor that appealed to the minds of 7-9-year-old boys. Benj managed to stay on his feet, but the other three wound up rolling on the plank floor of the bunkhouse porch. Tip and Bob started laughing just watching the boys laugh and soon three more hands ambled out to see what the hilarity was all about. There was a good feeling in the air. Many of the ranch hands felt they were part of the extended Cartwright family, and they watched over the children carefully. Hoss walked out of the barn with the other boys.

"I hope you men ain't corruptin' these rapscallions here," he smiled. "We're tryin' real hard to teach them good manners an' all."

"Oh, no sir," Bob had put on a poker face. "Tip here was jest explainin' etiquette to them," he rolled his eyes heavenward as Jon and Joey wiped tears of mirth from their dusty faces.

Unfortunately, Hoss gathered all the boys together then and herded them inside, so goodnights were said all around. The hands stayed outside and chuckled over this episode. One of the men at the end of the porch rocked quietly and kept a thoughtful eye on the boys who followed Hoss inside the ranch house. He never said a word, only pulled up his chair when a deck of cards was broken out.

***

"What do you mean you think we got the wrong boys in mind? Are you outta yore mind? This is how it's been planned for weeks."

"I know, but the more I watched them the other night, the more I thought we might be makin' a mistake takin' the big ones."

"An' how would that be?"

Feet were scuffling. "Well, they're gettin' pretty tall now, an' they can sit a horse real well. They can shoot, rope and ride herd too."

"Well, that's mighty fine, but don't forget they're goin' to be tied up! They're the oldest and the most valuable to the Cartwrights. They'd do anything to git them boys back."

"I don't think it matters none. They'd do anything to git any one of them younguns back. I think it'd be easier for us to take littler ones."

This discussion, or versions of it, had been going on between the two men for almost two hours. Presently they were glaring at each other across the room of a precariously built cabin on the rocky side of a mountain well beyond Virginia City.

One man ran his hand through his overly long hair. He exhaled loudly. "Are Marcus and Tilda still with us?"

"Course they are. For the right price they're in on anything."

"Then all we need to do is decide which ones to take."

"Well the Cartwrights are having their spring party next Saturday, and the decision may just make itself for us."

"Okay, but not the big kids, and no girls. I can't stand whinin' and snivelin' from girls!"

"Fine, have it yer way."

***

Four times a year, to match the seasons, the Cartwrights had group birthday parties. With a family as big as theirs had become, theoretically a birthday occurred every other week. At some point the three wives decided that quarterly parties would be a good solution. And, to their pleasure, the idea had worked out well. The adult and child birthdays were all celebrated at the same time. There was always plenty of food, games and gifts. The cousins didn't know that often the married adults sneaked each other special gifts when their real birthday rolled around. No point in letting that cat out of the bag. Nolan and Logan were on the verge of figuring it out anyway.

The spring birthday party was coming up in a week, and via democratic process, it had been decided that Hop Sing would bake a strawberry birthday cake. It was going to be a big one, and had just barely missed being his famous chocolate cake by two votes. No one cared that much; anything Hop Sing made was delicious. There would be a huge side of pork ribs cooking all afternoon on a spit outdoors, and countless side dishes that were family classics. If the weather was good, colored lanterns would light up the outside of the house and there would be a special gift for each Cartwright whose birthday fell during spring. Even the hands joined in the food and fun unless they had gone into town that Saturday night for a different type of fun.

The anticipation was hard to manage all week prior to Saturday. School wasn't the first thing on anyone's list of things to concentrate on, although Elizabeth and Isabel really tried hard. They had both been spring babies, and Elizabeth had kept her fingers crossed for weeks that she would get the fancy hair combs she had shown her mother in the general store. Isabel, on the other hand, had her eye on a doll with a china head, real hair, and a formal dress. It was pure glamour, and she been sighing over it for the longest time. Both her Pa and her Grandpa said the doll looked just like her, so she thought that was a very good omen.

Saturday dawned clear, with bright sunshine and a blue sky. The lanterns were strung first thing after breakfast, and the spit was prepared right after that. Tables were set up outside, and a great bonfire was readied in the center of the yard, because even though it was spring, it was still be chilly after sunset. The adults scurried all day getting the party ready. Mrs. McCarthy watched the little children, and all day everyone wished that Adam and Mary Lynn were home, since two extra sets of hands would have been most welcome.

Amy and Erin had made sure the presents were wrapped and hidden several weeks ago. The games were ready to go. Joe and Hoss (and usually Adam) were in charge of coming up with a big challenge at each party. It had been easy when they first started doing it; now it was a challenge for them to keep several steps ahead of the cousins. This year they had devised a code language that spelled out clues for a treasure hunt. They were pretty sure it was going to be a head scratcher. They'd been working on it for weeks in between and during routine chores around the ranch.

About five o'clock Roy Coffee and Dr. Paul Martin arrived together in Dr. Martin's surrey. Roy had retired as Virginia City's sheriff a few years ago, but he was considered part of the family, as was Paul Martin. He kept saying he was going to retire, but he hadn't quite gotten around to it yet. He wouldn't miss a Cartwright birthday party if he could help it. He had delivered every one of the children except Isabel, who had inconveniently chosen her own time and place to be born during an ice storm. At least she had given her Pa something to brag about ever since because he took credit for her birth. Amy would just pat his shoulder proudly every time he bragged about it, and occasionally she would mention that she had been there too.

A couple of the ranch hands were turning the meat on the spit, but Nolan, Logan and Eli pitched in and took turns too. The meat smelled so good everyone was ready to eat, but they all knew they had to wait until Hop Sing said it was time. Then Grandpa Ben would make an announcement, and the birthday honorees would get to fill their plates first.

Finally it was time. Hop Sing proclaimed the feast to be done, and Grandpa Ben's booming voice wished all the "spring babies" a very Happy Birthday, and the party was off and running. It was amazing how fast the food could disappear, considering how long it had taken to prepare it. But it was delicious as only Hop Sing could make it. Even young Ross, sitting on Aunt Erin's lap, was chewing on a rib bone. Of course, a huge napkin was tied around his neck. It covered his entire chubby body and was covered with barbecue sauce.

The strawberry cake was brought out, lit with dozens of candles. The celebrants gathered around it and blew out the candles in one large plume of smoke. The cake then proceeded to disappear at a rate seemingly faster than the dinner had. It had pink strawberry frosting and real slices of strawberry inside. It was heavenly.

Ben then had the honor to pass out the special gifts to each spring baby. There were lots of smiles and no disappointed faces. In fact, more than one child ran up to their grandpa or a parent, aunt or uncle for a special hug of thanks. That was the best part of all, Ben thought. It was his great pleasure to see his beloved family experience joy.

Then at last, the games began. There were pony rides for the very little children who rarely had the chance to ride yet, and pony races for the older ones who could ride. Eli and Eric won first place ribbons, while Benj and Susannah (who had been practicing) received second place ribbons. Nolan and Logan didn't participate in horse racing because they considered themselves above that, and their horsemanship skills were, in fact, superior. The younger children competed in sack races while Hoss and Joe set up the Challenge. Most of the treasures had been hidden earlier in the day. Some of the prizes for the little ones were hidden near the house at the last moment.

As it began to get chilly, one of the hands lit the bonfire. Dusk was falling as, at last, Little Joe presented the children with the numbered, coded clues, on a tray. He explained that they had to figure out the code, go to the place it directed them, and bring back the treasure they found there. The game ended when all the prizes had been retrieved. The cousins gathered around the tray and picked up clues. They unfolded white pieces of paper covered with Roman numerals. The little ones were baffled, but the older ones frowned and stared hard at their papers. Elizabeth's clue looked like this:

VII XV XX XV

II I XXV XIX XIX XX I XII XII

There were long silences and some muttering while they considered what was before them. Watching his son chew his lower lip, Hoss grinned and elbowed Little Joe, whose eyes were sparkling as he rocked back and forth on his feet. They had gotten those kids this time, he thought.

"Oh… OH!" This exclamation came simultaneously from Nolan and Elizabeth, who looked quickly at each other and then raced to the house for paper and pencil. Little Joe frowned. If they had it figured out, it had taken them less than five minutes. Darn it. Adam's kids were too darn brainy.

Back outside, Elizabeth sat at one of the tables and wrote out the alphabet. Nolan leaned over her shoulder and watched while she then assigned a Roman numeral to each letter, beginning with "I" for A, "II" for B, and so on. He clapped her on the back, and by then all the children crowded around them. When she was finished, she translated each Roman numeral into a letter and read her clue: "Go to Bay's stall." Bay was one of the newest geldings on the ranch and he was reserved for riding due to his gentle nature. Elizabeth took off for the barn like a shot. Moments later she was back with a bar of chocolate that made little eyes go wide.

Now that the code had been cracked, it was just a matter of translating the clues. Nolan's sent him to the water trough where he triumphantly brought up a $10 gold piece that made him the envy of everyone. Elizabeth promptly sat down and helped the younger children translate their clues. She didn't do it for them; she made them do the work, but she explained how it worked and checked their results to make sure they didn't go off on a wild goose chase. Some of them didn't understand Roman numerals yet, so she just showed them the translation sheet and let them copy the clue into English. Pretty soon there was a collection of goodies on the table: water color paint, jelly beans, balls, puzzles, coins, chocolate bars, popcorn, ribbons, chalk, bandanas, leather coin purses, and marbles. There was something for everyone and it didn't take long for swapping to take place. The only person who refused to consider any exchange was Nolan, who had found the $10 gold coin.

Hoss and Little Joe went through the numbered clues to make sure that every one had been found. One was missing. It was for a box of dominoes behind the barn. Joe walked back there, but the dominoes were already gone. He went back to the party and checked over the kids. Eli and Joey weren't there. Maybe they had taken the dominoes inside to set them up. Joe went inside to check. They weren't downstairs, and they weren't in any of the children's rooms. He was starting to get a little nervous. There had been times in the past when people had taken a Cartwright and held him for ransom, but nothing like that had happened for years and years.

Back outside, Joe found Ben and told him about the situation. Ben immediately went looking without arousing an alarm for everyone else. Joe found Hoss and took him behind the barn. He showed him exactly where the dominoes had been and explained that he couldn't find Eli or Joey. He wanted Hoss to examine the area. There was no tracker as skilled as Hoss for miles around.

"It's too dark to see now, Joe. Run in the barn and bring out some lanterns." Hoss was standing at a distance from the area Joe had pointed out. He didn't want to contaminate any evidence.

Joe was back in less than a minute with two lighted lanterns. Both he and Hoss looked over the dirt area. Even Joe could tell that several sets of footprints were present.

"There's at least two set of kids' footprints here, and at least two adult sets. Boots. The large ones are boots, just like the little ones" Hoss looked quickly at his brother. "Is everyone in the bunkhouse tonight?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out."

"We might want to bring Roy back here to take a look too," Hoss' face had a grim look to it. He didn't remember seeing Eli and Joey running behind the barn together, but often the children searched for clues together, especially after they had solved their first one.

Roy and Ben joined Hoss momentarily. Ben's search hadn't turned up the boys either. He had done a head count just to be sure, and two were missing. Joe rounded the corner again, slightly out of breath. All the hands were accounted for. Some were in the bunkhouse, but a number were still at the party. Since the bonfire had been lit while the children had been figuring out the clues, five or six hands were sitting around it talking. Some of the kids were too, in addition to Erin and Amy.

Roy moved beyond the back of the barn where a dirt road led away from the house and wild grass grew on either side of it. It was commonly used by everyone on the Ponderosa, but in the dark, and with a big party going on out front, someone might be able to pick up two young boys and make off with them. With a little help.

"Hoss, bring the lantern over here," Roy called. "Any of these marks look fresh to you?"

Hoss studied the road for a long while. He moved over and looked at the tall, wild grass. He called for more lanterns. When six lanterns were concentrating light around the road, Hoss concluded that the wild grass was freshly trampled by at least two horses.

Joe's face had a pinched look. "How do you just make off with two boys? They're gonna holler and struggle," he swallowed, thinking of his oldest boy and namesake, Joey.

"Not if they're gagged and there's an accomplice the boys know," Roy spoke quietly.

Ben, Hoss and Joe all shot him quick glances. Ben's was dark. He remembered all too well times in the past when his sons and even he himself had been captured and held for ransom. Then he caught himself. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions.

"What should we do now?" he asked Roy.

"I think you should get your hands out checking the entire area, and I think we need to bring Clem in on this." Clem Foster, the former deputy sheriff, had been elected sheriff when Roy retired.

"Are we dealing with a crime?" Joe was rubbing his eyes.

"Not necessarily, but we certainly could be," was Roy's reply. He had too much experience to pass this incident off as two boys lost in the dark.

Ben and Roy left to gather the hands together while Joe and Hoss went to find their wives. This was going to be difficult news to break. Erin, Amy and Mary Lynn loved each other's children as much as their own. Erin would be strong as long as she needed to, but Amy would be emotional, Joe knew that. The thought of her curly haired son coming to harm would hit her deeply. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that if this lasted for any length of time, all the children who could understand would need to be told about it.

Fifteen minutes later Ben was passing out lanterns to pairs of ranch hands and sending them out to search for Eli and Joey. He cautioned them to listen carefully for unusual sounds and also to check all water areas. The boys could swim, but accidents did happen. Doc Martin had left to get Clem Foster.

Erin was standing quietly inside Hoss' strong embrace, her face resting against his shoulder. She hadn't said much, and when she raised her head to look at him, her eyes were moist. "Hoss, we'll find them. Those precious boys will come home because the Good Lord is with them." Hoss nodded, squeezed her shoulders and went back to the search. Erin wiped her eyes and went to be with the children

.

Joe had both arms around Amy in their bedroom. She was doubled over, sobbing with both hands over her face. Joe kissed her hair and whispered reassurances to her.

"What's happening to my baby?" She kept repeating this through her tears.

"Shh, sweetheart. We're going to find him, both of them. We'll get them back. Shh, now, you'll wake up Sarah," he looked over to where their youngest was asleep in her cradle, small enough to still be sleeping in their room.

Amy wept for a few more minutes and then quieted. She looked at her husband and wanted to know what was being done to find the boys. He told her in detail and then helped her bathe her face in cool water so the other children might not notice that she'd been crying. She was shaking when they went downstairs together. Fortunately, Erin was nearby and put a strong arm around Amy's shoulders before they went out to the bonfire where most of the children still sat. Joe melted into the background and was soon riding out on Cochise alongside Hoss on Chubb to look for the boys. The hunt was on. One pair of eyes watched these events closely. So far, everything was on schedule.

***

The horse was moving fast, and to Eli Cartwright, who was draped across the saddle like a sack of flour, the pace was painful. His head kept bouncing heavily against the side of the saddle and he couldn't complain about it because his mouth was gagged with something disgusting and dirty. His hands were also tied behind his back and he could do nothing to adjust his position. His feet hadn't been tied, but they were just flopping up and down helplessly. It felt like he was about to fall, but somehow he didn't. Things had happened so fast back at the Ponderosa. One minute he and Joey had discovered the box of dominoes behind the barn, and the next, one of the newer ranch hands, Trace, had appeared from one direction by the house and two riders had appeared from out of the dark by the back dirt road. Trace had clamped an iron hand over each boy's mouth, and each of the riders had gagged and tied a boy, mounted with some help from Trace and ridden off.

Eli knew that Joey, who was not too far behind him bouncing along in the same fashion, was terrified, because he could hear him trying to scream. His screams were ineffectual because he was also gagged. Eli was afraid that the rider of Joey's horse would hurt him if he didn't stop making noise. That hadn't happened yet, Eli thought, and he kept trying to think. He didn't know where they were going or what would happen when they got there. Frankly, he was worried that he and Joey were going to die. On the other hand, he remembered his dad telling stories about bad men who had taken Uncle Joe or Grandpa prisoner years ago in order to get money for their safe return. If that was the motive now, it would mean he and Joey wouldn't be killed. If his head hadn't been bouncing so hard, he would have shaken it with some humor. His mother always said that no one applied logic like his father better than Eli did. Not even super-smart Nolan. Mary Lynn had always said Eli was her thinker.

Well, right now the thinker was scared. He was only ten years old and poor Joey was only eight. He had no idea what would happen to them. He could only watch and listen. Suddenly he heard a shout from the rider behind him, and seconds later the horse he was on ground to a halt. Joey was making guttural noises, and the man with him was cursing.

"Danged little varmint puked all down my leg!" This was spat out with disgust. Eli could see that Joey had been pulled off the horse and unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

Eli's rider dismounted and pulled him down. Eli felt a rush of adrenalin because he could see that Joey might choke on his own vomit. Even though his hands and feet were tied, Eli tried to make his way over to his cousin. By now he was shouting, and even though no words were coming out, the tendons in his neck were standing out from the effort. Couldn't they see? Joey was choking! Eli looked at his captor and with wide eyes jerked his head repeatedly toward his cousin

.

"Aw Marcus, he's jest a kid and he et birthday cake all night. Take off the gag before he chokes. He's no good to us dead and yore leg'll live."

The other man was muttering, but he bent and removed Joey's gag, tossing it away and threatening, "If you start hollerin' I'll smack yore head into tomorrow."

Joey lay limply on the ground, coughing and retching. But he was breathing clearly. Eli tried to inch his way closer, but was stopped in his progress by booted feet placed tightly in front of his stomach and behind his back.

"Stay put. Yer friend's gonna live an' if he's smart he'll keep his mouth shut." Eli heard the sound of ripping fabric and saw that his rider had ripped off the tail of his own shirt and passed it over to Marcus. "When he's finished, gag him again with this."

For the next few minutes Eli lay quietly on the ground, his head throbbing. Once he was able to make eye contact with Joey and he tried to smile. He realized it was likely a jack-o-lantern smile, but he was trying to send some comfort to his cousin. He wasn't sure it helped at all. Even in the dark Joey had looked white as a sheet.

When they were back on the move, the pace was slower. Marcus had rejected Joey for throwing up on his leg, so Eli was now draped in front of him and Joey rode with the other man whose name hadn't yet been spoken. Despite the discomfort, Eli must have fallen asleep, because the next sense he had was the sun rising in a pink sky. He was thirsty and his head really hurt now from hanging upside down. He turned his head to look at his cousin, who was clean out, his head lolling from side to side limply. Eli simply hoped he was still alive, but he couldn't tell for sure.

He couldn't make out exactly where they were, but they were moving upward. The horses were climbing, and he had a perfect view of rocks seemingly growing out of the dirt and occasional grass. He knew there were pine trees around them, but the terrain wasn't heavily forested. Unintentionally he moaned.

"Shut up, kid," Marcus barked.

Eli groaned. He didn't mean to. His bladder was about to burst.

"I said zip it. We're gonna stop soon anyway. You'll get some food and water."

Food and water were not as high on Eli's list as relieving himself and being placed in an upright position. If necessary, he'd wet himself, he decided. It hardly mattered at this point.

Joey began to rouse and soon he was crying. He was scared out of his wits and he apparently had wet himself. He knew that was very bad right now. However, apparently the man he was now riding with had a little more heart than Marcus. He didn't berate Joey, and in fact began talking to him in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Look, I know yore jes' a tadpole an' all. Yore buddy back there can't be much older. We're headin' up a mountain an' we'll be stoppin' soon at a shelter. You'll be stayin' there and we ain't goin' ta hurt you. We jes' want money from yore rich family and then we'll go our way and you'll go home. There's a nice lady named Tilda gonna be takin' care of you two."

Joey quieted at this information. Eli could only hear him sniffle occasionally. The horses were getting tired; their pace was steadily slowing down as they bore their burdens up the rocky mountain. It was irritating Marcus.

"How much farther, Jack?"

"Keep yer pants on. Only about a mile now."

Jack. _Marcus, Jack, Trace and Tilda_. Eli would remember these names. A mile uphill on a slow horse took forever. He concentrated on counting rocks sticking up out of the dirt.

***

By morning after a nearly sleepless night, Logan knew about his missing brother and cousin. He was furious he had not been allowed to ride with the posse. Sparks were flying from his eyes as he confronted his grandfather. Paul Martin would have laid down money that this was Joe's progeny, not Adam's. But then, Paul had predicted from his birth that this twin (and Adam look-alike) would be the feisty one to deal with. And so he was proving to be. He had thrown down a number of good reasons the posse should have taken him along. He was a talented horseman, he was a budding marksman, a good tracker, he could break a wild horse, brand cattle, he was thoroughly at home in nature and he could rope a steer.

"Young man," Ben was using his deepest authoritative voice—the one that made even Logan sit up and listen. "Your brother has just gone missing. If anything were to happen to you with that posse, exactly what words do you think I would be able to use with your parents to explain how, in their absence, I allowed harm to come to two of their children?"

"But Grandpa, I'm practically an adult," Logan stopped just short of whining. His identical twin, Nolan, had to turn around to hide a smile. Both boys often startled Ben by their sharp resemblance to their father.

"Logan, you're a tall, fast-growing young man, but you are still only 13, and that is still a few years away from being an adult. You need to stay on this ranch and polish your ranching skills, which you will need when you _are_ an adult."

Logan knew when he was beat. He kicked up a spiral of dirt in frustration. He was itching to get out there and punish the men who had taken Eli and Joey. He pictured himself aiming a gun between the shoulder blades of one of those cretins, and pulling the trigger. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting his family and getting away with it.

Inside the ranch house, a near chaotic night had degenerated into an exhausted sprawl for many of the Cartwrights. After Clem Foster had arrived at the ranch, he had quickly organized a posse that included Joe, Hoss, Sam and Luke Bishop--Amy's brothers-- Roy Coffee, the new deputy sheriff Hank Bates, and Ponderosa ranch hands Tip McCall, Bob Barnes, Trace Lowell, Marty Anderson, Sam Dillard, and Hank Lloyd. They left after hastily packing supplies to last up to three days, with Logan Cartwright seething in their wake. Hoss had told him they needed the oldest twins to watch over the ranch with their grandfather, but Logan was still itching for revenge.

The children had gradually learned about their missing siblings/cousins as the posse assembled. The younger ones cried, and the older ones tried to be brave. Eventually the 5 and under group cried themselves to sleep and were carried up to bed. The rest sat restlessly in the great room, dozing as morning approached. As the sun rose, Erin and Amy were curled up in easy chairs. Erin had slept, but Amy could only play horrific scenes in her mind about what her son's fate might be. Periodically, silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Her son Jonathan had parked himself on the floor by her side, and during her saddest times he rubbed her arm gently. She often kept a hand on his head, from which she seemed to derive comfort.

It wasn't long before Hop Sing was heard moving about in the kitchen and soon the comforting aroma of coffee was in the air. The Chinese cook moved back and forth between the kitchen and dining room, speaking softly in his native language. He was unusually quiet. When Erin heard him, she knew he was praying. This particular morning even Nolan and Logan got cups of coffee while Eric, Susannah and Isabel were served "coffee" that was heavily doctored with lots of milk and sugar.

After Susannah had opened red and sleepy eyes, she moved over to her Aunt Erin's side.

"Do you think Eli will come home today?" Her voice was just above a whisper. This twin, who adored her brother, had light hair and blue eyes like her mother combined with her father's cupid bow mouth. She was mightily trying to comprehend how, the night before, her world had been turned upside down in just moments.

Erin pulled the girl into her lap and stroked her long hair. "Oh, darling, I surely do hope so. Let's both pray that he does." Her arms tightened around the young girl who burrowed her face into her aunt's shoulder.

It was Sunday, but none of the Cartwrights were going to church. By 7:00 a.m. they were glumly gathered around the dining table. Hop Sing had set out a lot of food. Food was always good in a crisis, only this particular one had tamped down most appetites. Nolan, Logan and Eric were the only ones who attacked the food in their usual fashion. Ben and Erin insisted that Amy eat something just to keep her going. She was still nursing baby Sarah, but of course she was just sick about Joey. She did manage a few bites here and there, but otherwise, she clutched her coffee cup and sat in silent shock, dark circles already showing under her eyes.

After breakfast, everybody washed up and changed clothes. And then the real waiting started.

***

"Well, we know this much," summarized Sheriff Clem Foster. "We're not dealing with two young boys who got lost behind their own barn and couldn't find their way back."

"And we're pretty sure they didn't drown," added Hoss. The nearby ponds and streams had all been checked.

"There's no reason to believe they ran away either. All the kids were so excited about the party," added Joe, wishing more than anything that he could propel himself back in time 24 hours. If he ever got his hands on Joey again he would never let go.

In the early morning hours, the posse had stopped to water their horses, swallow strong, hot coffee, chew biscuits and gather their facts. They knew that their all-night search had been clumsy. They had been hampered by darkness and inadequate lantern light. But to the best of their abilities, the tracking had taken them down the back road behind the Ponderosa's barn and then shifted to a shallow, rocky ditch that led generally toward Virginia City. Since they had been moving slowly and were spread out, their progress had been slow. At their present resting place, they were only a little more than halfway to Virginia City.

"Hoss, why don't you ride back and check the tracks to make sure we didn't miss anything," Clem suggested. "We'll move on in the same general fashion and wait for you to catch up. If you find something we missed, fire three shots and we'll find you." Hoss nodded, mounted Chubb and headed back toward the Ponderosa.

"Does it make any sense that these tracks might lead us into Virginia City?" Sam Dillard asked, thinking that it seemed too obvious.

"In some ways it does," answered Roy Coffee. "If that happens, then their tracks get mixed in with all the other tracks riding all through the town. It's a good way for a tracking party to lose the trail."

Suddenly Joe sat up straight as the last comment rang in his head. "Their scent! Lose their scent!" he grabbed his gun and shot it three times into the air. Hoss had only been gone a few minutes. He shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands. In their haste to be off last night, they hadn't thought to bring dogs and articles of the boys' clothing. Every year the ranch acquired one or two new puppies or stray dogs that one of the kids had found or been given. By now there were at least ten dogs that were always underfoot. Most of them were outside dogs, but a favorite few were allowed indoors. Joe couldn't recall if Joey or Eli had a favorite dog, but the kids would know. He shook his head again; how could he have forgotten something like that?

Clem had watched Joe go through this realization, and he chuckled despite the situation. "Joe, don't beat yourself up. I'm just glad you thought of it. The rest of us didn't."

Hoss returned a couple of minutes later, having heard the shots, and was reminded to bring back dogs and shirts, preferably unwashed shirts. He gave a thumbs up sign and turned Chubb back again.

"Mr. Cartwright, I'll go fetch those if you want," Trace Lowell offered quickly, halfway standing up. "That way you can concentrate on the tracks."

"Don't worry, Trace," Hoss replied. "It won't take me long and I'll get an update from the family. Be right back." And then he was off once again.

Trace seemed about to add something else, but as Hoss was quickly out of hearing range, he closed his mouth and sat down again.

***

The horses had finally stopped. As best as Eli could figure it was close to noon, and he admitted to himself that he was hungry. Jack and Marcus had dismounted, carrying the boys slung over their shoulders. They entered a flimsy looking shack containing a minimal amount of crude furniture. The boys were dumped on a bed that creaked from the weight of their bodies. They were able to look at each other clearly for the first time. Joey wiggled closer to Eli, who nodded at him.

A woman dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt was standing by a fireplace. Her eyes followed every move the men made.

"Well, say something, Tilda," Marcus walked over to her and slapped her on the rump. "We did 'xactly what we were sposed to do, an' we're hungry, so how 'bout you fix us up some grub?"

"I got grub," she replied. "How're they going to eat?" She pointed to the boys.

"We'll untie them so they can eat," Jack announced as he stood looking out the doorway of the shack. "Marcus, take the horses behind the cabin a ways so they can't be seen."

Marcus muttered something to himself, but he brought in saddlebags and then could be heard leading the horses away.

Jack walked over to the bed and looked down at the boys. "I'm goin' to untie you now so you can go out and pee. When it's time to eat I'll take off your gags. If you make one sound louder than a mouse on tiptoe, yer both gonna be sorry, understand?" Both boys nodded. Jack bent and started with Eli, who, with his hands and feet free could finally sit up straight. It felt wonderful. Jack fixed him with a look. "Now you help with yer buddy here, an' keep him quiet." Then he moved away.

Eli had a tough time untying Joey because his hands were shaking, but he eventually freed him and helped him sit up. Jack was speaking softly with Tilda, and the smell of food cooking was beginning to spread through the shack. Despite the gag, Eli's mouth watered. Jack turned back to look at them.

"All right you two, come with me." He cautiously looked out the door and moved around to the back of the shack. "If you gotta pee, do it," Jack instructed. Joey looked at Eli, who nodded at him. They both did their business, and so did Jack for that matter. Eli moved his eyes, looking around him. They were on a mountainside and there were some stands of pine dotted here and there. There was grass, but the terrain was quite rocky, and Eli could easily count up to a dozen boulders nearby that could hide a man. He planned to collect as much information as he could from now on; he wasn't exactly sure why, he just knew it couldn't hurt.

Jack made sure they went immediately back into the shack. He sat them at the rickety table and removed their gags. Both boys put their hands over their mouths, which were chafed. Tilda put plates in front of them with scrambled eggs and fried potatoes on them. They each got a fork and a tin cup of water.

"Eat," Jack told them. Marcus had returned and was already digging with gusto into his plate of food. He had long, dirty brown hair and a mustache. His hands were filthy. Looking at him made Eli glad that his mother made him get haircuts, take baths and wash his hands

.

Both boys ate. It had been more than twelve hours since they had last tasted food, and this food was good. Tilda watched them. Her brown eyes seemed kind, but it was hard to tell for sure at this point. Finally Jack ate too. His face was weathered and he had longish gray hair that was pulled back and tied in a queue with a leather string. Tilda was skinny with dark blonde hair that was braided. After eating his fill, Jack got up and reached for a piece of paper on the fireplace mantel.

Sitting back down, he looked at the boys. "Tell me yer complete names. You start," he pointed at Eli.

"Eli Adam Cartwright."

"Eli short for somethin' longer?"

"No sir."

"Spell Cartwright." Eli spelled it for him.

"Now you," Jack had gray eyes that bored into Joey.

"Joseph Francis Cartwright, Jr.," Joey squeaked it out. Under the table, Eli reached over and squeezed his knee.

Jack had written both names on the paper. He continued to write. After a few minutes he sat back to read what he had composed.

"Holding Eli Adam Cartwright and Joseph Francis Cartwright, Jr., for ransom. If you want them back safe, bring $500,000 cash money to the cave over the Galena City road sign at 6:00 Tuesday night. Leave it. One man only. No horses, no guns, no harm." When he finished, Jack looked around the table as if expecting praise. The fact was, he was the only one of the adults who could have written it.

Eli was astonished at the amount of money they wanted. What if his family didn't have that much?

"Excuse me, sir," he ventured very cautiously.

Surprised to hear him speak, Jack turned to him but didn't yell or raise his hand to hit him. "What is it?"

"You gotta give my family time to raise that amount of money. What if that can't get it all by Tuesday night?"

Jack smirked but then quickly wiped the smile off his face. "That's their problem, boy."

Marcus spoke suddenly, looking at Joey. "You smell, kid. You puked and messed yourself."

Joey bit his lip and looked like he was going to cry.

Tilda acted then. "I'll take them to the creek while you're gone delivering the note and they'll get clean."

"What if they run on you?"

"They won't. I'll take the rifle," Tilda spoke easily.

Jack grunted, but he and Marcus just got up, readying to leave again. The Cartwrights would get the note today

.

"You sure you didn't leave any tracks on the way here?" Tilda sounded a little nervous.

This time Marcus grunted. "Course we didn't leave tracks!" he sounded very confident of his expertise

.

He didn't know Hoss Cartwright.

*** **End of Chapter One**

**Chapter Two - Smokescreen**

By the time he reached the Ponderosa, Hoss was also feeling confident. The tracks he followed during daylight matched what they had followed last night.

He knew that when the front door opened and the family spilled out, led by Ben, it was disappointing for them to see only him. He dismounted and put his arms around Erin and then Amy. He hugged his sons and as many of his nieces and nephews as he could get his arms around. He splashed cool water on his face, and gratefully accepted when they offered to feed him.

Inside he explained that he needed unwashed shirts that Eli and Joey had recently worn. He also quizzed the children about the dogs, and was immediately assured that the ones he wanted with him were Chip and Dusty. Hoss was glad to hear that because they were both outside dogs. He knew they would be able to travel easily along with the posse. He told the family what the posse had concluded so far, and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or not that the family had heard nothing about the missing boys.

No more than thirty minutes later Hoss was preparing to leave again. He had two dirty shirts that he was offering to the two dogs that sniffed them eagerly. After giving them plenty of time to become accustomed to the scent, Hoss wrapped the shirts separately in brown paper and put them in his saddle bags. With a sharp whistle for dogs to follow, he left again by the back road, waving to his family.

He moved faster on the way back to the posse, although he stopped several times to let the dogs wander and sniff about. He found a part of the posse almost to Virginia City in the early afternoon. He spotted Joe's green jacket from a distance and called out. Joe galloped over on Cochise. He nodded appreciatively when he saw Chip and Dusty, and he eyes teared up when Hoss showed him Joey's shirt. He wiped his eyes quickly and took something out of his pocket. It was a domino.

"Look at what Trace found," Joe said.

Hoss looked at his brother sharply. "Where'd he find this?"

"We split up after you left. One group followed the Virginia City tracks, and a second group went in the opposite direction. Trace was in the second group. He found this off the trail in the grass."

Hoss looked at it for a long time without speaking. He couldn't make sense out of this clue based on what Joe had told him. He would just file the information away for now.

"You think they took that direction?" Joe watched his brother.

"I don't know. I can't figure it," Hoss replied.

"Also, Clem sent Bob Barnes to get John Wyler's tracking dogs. Chip and Dusty will help, but John's dogs are trained trackers."

"That's good thinkin'. Where are they?"

"They just got here," Joe jerked a thumb over his shoulder where the road took a turn. Together they turned and headed that way so the tracking dogs could smell the shirts.

A group of about six mounted men were gathered just past the bend. John Wyler was there along with three baying hounds that were eager to be on the chase. Hoss greeted him with a clap on the shoulder and handed over the paper wrapped packages. John dismounted and drew his dogs off to the side where he let them freely sniff the shirts. Then he rewrapped them and handed them back to Hoss. Wyler let the dogs loose and all eyes were fastened on them. They spent some time sniffing the ground and the grass. Then, almost in unison, they set out on the path toward Virginia City. The posse riders followed them.

"Should we call back the other group?" Joe had turned to look at Hoss.

"No," Hoss replied slowly. "Let'em keep on for now. Then we'll see what they turn up." He and Joe turned their horses and followed the posse and the dogs.

***

Tilda was having serious doubts about the wisdom of getting involved in this scheme of Jack's. She didn't want to be a saloon girl forever. She was ashamed of the work, and the pay was lousy. Some quick money had sounded like an opportunity for a fresh start somewhere new, doing something respectable. All she had to do, Jack said, was babysit two kids. She was just as capable as most people when it came to resenting rich folks, but now that these two boys stood before her, she was giving things a second and third thought. Eli and Joey Cartwright looked miserable and white-faced. They stood very close together, drawing support from each other.

"How old are you boys?" She purposely made her voice soft.

"I'm 10, he's 8," answered Eli. Tilda didn't think the other boy, Joey would talk at all if he could get away with it. He certainly looked younger than 8; he wasn't very tall and he was certainly skinny. What he did have was an impressive mop of curly brown hair and green eyes. The older boy, Eli, had straight black hair and dark hazel eyes.

"Are you two brothers?"

"No, ma'am. We're cousins."

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, then," she said, rubbing her palms on her jeans. "Why don't we go down to the creek and the little guy here can clean up a bit. If you promise to keep quiet, I won't gag you again."

The boys responded with nods, so Tilda grabbed a cake of soap, a blanket and the rifle she had promised Marcus and Jack she would carry. She doubted she would need it. These boys were confused and almost in shock. They didn't even know where they were. She herded them out the door and down the mountain several yards to where a clear running creek flowed. When they reached it, Tilda plopped herself down with her arms resting on her bent knees. She held the soap out to Eli. "Help him," she nodded toward Joey.

Eli bent and felt the water, which was ice cold. It was still only spring. He checked under Joey's collar, grateful to find he was wearing long johns. He did smell, but Eli didn't blame him; they had both been thrust into a situation beyond their ability to cope with.

"Joey, give me your shirt and pants and I'll scrub them for you. You just sit in the sun."

Joey did as requested, but he surprised his cousin by washing his face and hands with soap before he sat down next to the creek. Joey had been thinking the same thing Eli had thought when he looked at Marcus. Eli pulled his boots off and rolled up the legs of his pants. He soaped up and scrubbed the shirt and pants the best he could. When his hands and feet were aching from the cold water, he stepped out of the creek and wrung out the clothing. Tilda stood up then.

"C'mon, you two. We'll spread these clothes over a rock in the sun 'til they dry." They trudged back to the shack, where Tilda helped Eli lay the shirt and pants on a rock in the sun, off to the side of the shack. Once inside, she tossed the blanket on the bed. "You boys look like you could use some sleep. I bet you've had one long day."

Eli didn't care that the sun was still out, or that he and Joey hadn't napped in years. They gratefully lay down on the bed and Eli pulled the blanket over them. Joey was out almost at once. Eli turned on his side and tried as hard as he could to think things through. It was hard to make his brain work. He was trying to muddle through an escape plan when his thoughts just turned to slush and his eyes drifted shut. Tilda sat at the wooden table drinking a cup of reheated coffee and watched them thoughtfully.

***

Ben Cartwright hurried to answer the knock at the door. He was surprised to see Rev. Hawlings standing there. He was holding an envelope in his hands.

"Reverend, please come in," Ben stood aside as the pastor entered. "I'm sorry we all missed church today."

"Ben, we heard in town what happened last night, and we're sorry as can be. You've got the whole town praying for the safe return of your grandsons."

"Thank you, Reverend. You can imagine how upsetting this is for my family."

"Yes, indeed, and that's exactly why I'm here," he held out the envelope which was wrinkled and dirty. "I found this under the church door after lunch today. I thought it might be important."

Ben took the proffered envelope and turned it over to see his name written in large block letters: BEN CARTWRIGHT – URGENT. It was poorly sealed and he had no trouble opening it. He pulled out a folded white sheet of cheap paper and spent several moments reading it. Rev. Hawlings heard his quick intake of breath. Ben looked up and placed a hand thoughtfully across the lower half of his face.

"Ben? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"What… oh, no. This is what we were waiting for. It's a ransom note. But the amount! I'm going to have to see Bill Larson at the bank right away."

"Remember this is Sunday, Ben."

Ben was already reaching for his hat. "I can see him at his house. This can't wait. I'll ride back to town with you." And as he grabbed his gun belt, Ben was calling for Erin.

***

As the posse rode into Virginia City, they gathered at the sheriff's office. They were a tired but determined group. Clem checked for any related messages, but there were none. Most of the men were sitting slumped in chairs when the door burst open and Tip McCall strode in.

"Sheriff, look," he held out a hand with a domino in it. "This is the second one. Trace found it again. I think you're headed in the wrong direction. Come back and join us. We need to spread out more to the south. We think they went that way and one of the boys was able to drop these. That's where we need to be searching."

Joe and Hoss exchanged looks. Joe's eyes narrowed and Hoss wore a frown. Hoss reached out and picked up the domino from Tip's hand. He looked at both sides and passed it over to Joe. They both thought it looked like the dominoes they had hidden as prizes, but a domino was pretty much a domino, and this one looked just like every other one they'd ever seen.

"I don't know, Tip," Clem said slowly. "We've got John Wyler's tracking dogs with us now and they've taken us this far. If your group's heading in the right direction, the dogs should've turned us that way. They've got the boys' scent and they headed straight here. We're just taking a break right now before we move on."

Tip looked a little confused. "Well, we just thought it was important evidence that you should see…" he dropped off and waited.

"Oh, you did the right thing," Clem hastened to assure him. "This is very important evidence. Now we just have to figure out what it means."

"Well, what should I do now? You want me to head back there or wait here?"

"Wait here until we decide what our next move is. That'll help us decide what you should do."

During that discussion, Hoss motioned Joe outside, and the two of them had quietly left Clem's office. Hoss pulled Joe aside into an adjacent alley.

"Joe, how much you know about Trace Lowell?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Joe replied. "Trace is one of our newer hands, only been with us about six months. He's about 20 but he was a ranch hand in Montana before he came here. He mostly keeps to himself as far as I can tell, but I haven't paid a whole lot of attention. He hasn't caused any trouble, I know that much."

"Yeah, mebbe, but it's mighty strange that he found two dominoes. Think about it, Joe, when those boys were grabbed, would they have had time to haul along a box of dominoes? And we didn't find a box of dominoes behind the barn where they were hidden," Hoss paused. "I'd like to have a look in Trace's pockets and count how many dominoes might be there."

Joe had been staring at the ground, but his head came up sharply at what Hoss said. "You think he's an accomplice?"

Hoss' face had a grim look. "I ain't saying it yet, but it's a possibility."

"Should one of us ride in that group to watch him?"

"No, but we could alert Roy Coffee to keep an eye on him. Roy'll know if Trace is plantin' those dominoes."

The question now was how to alert Roy, but before that issue could even be addressed, the sound of rapidly approaching horses was heard. Joe and Hoss moved close to the street in time to see their father, astride his horse Buck, race down Virginia City's main street.

"Joe, you follow Pa. I'll tell Clem somethin's up," and with that, Hoss headed back to the sheriff's office and Joe jumped on Cochise and sped after his father.

Joe caught up with Ben tethering his horse at Bill Larson's house. He had a feeling he knew why his father needed to talk to the banker, and when Ben handed him the note, Joe's sense was confirmed.

"$500,000! Pa, how are we going to come up with this by Tuesday night?" Joe was getting a sick feeling in his stomach. It felt like things kept getting worse.

"I don't know, son, but Bill will help us figure it out." Together they walked up the steps to the porch of the big three story house on one of Virginia City's bucolic side streets. They were ushered into a well appointed parlor, and Bill Larson appeared shortly. Everyone had heard about the Cartwright boys, and Bill wasn't surprised that Ben had sought him out on a Sunday. Some kind of ransom had to be involved. A distracted Ben shook hands with Bill and then showed him the note. Bill let out a low whistle after reading the note. He had everyone sit down and shortly they were sorting out exactly how much cash could be liquidated and how fast. Once Joe saw that by pulling funds from a number of regional banks they could manage the ransom amount, he excused himself and returned to the sheriff's office to continue with the search.

***

When Eli opened his eyes, he could tell it was twilight. The last rays of sunset were just barely visible through the window. From the sound of his breathing, Joey was still asleep. He could also tell that a couple of lanterns were lit in the shack and that a fire was burning in the fireplace. Tilda was bending over a pot that hung over the fire, and he could smell a stew cooking, as well as some bread baking. He could also tell that the men were back and they were sitting at the table playing cards and swigging an amber liquid from a large bottle.

"Ole man Cartwright's got the note by now," chortled Marcus, slapping his thigh as though he had performed an impressive feat. "Tilda, we paid a Mexican boy to slide it under the church door," he took a deep draught from the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Tilda turned toward him. "Have you thought about what happens if the Cartwrights can't come up with that amount of money? They might have it, but two days might not be enough time to collect it all."

Marcus just grinned at her. He pointed his thumb and forefinger to look like a pistol and he made a shooting sound.

"Cut it out, Marcus," Jack was examining his hand of cards. "One way or another they'll show up at the Galena cave Tuesday night. They're not gonna let that deadline pass. We'll jus' see what happens. Tilda, can't you git that grub ready any faster? I could eat a horse."

Eli was glad that Joey hadn't heard or seen what Marcus had done. However, the talk from the three adults had awakened him, and he began to stir. Eli quickly reached for his hand and held it. He whispered for him to stay quiet and Joey nodded. Slowly Eli sat himself up, causing the bed to creak. All three adults turned to look at him.

"Mister, I gotta go outside again," he said.

Jack sighed, but he got up and moved toward the boys. They were both glad Marcus hadn't moved. After Jack gestured, they both got up and went outside to where they had gone before. It was cold outside now and Joey shivered, still wearing just his long johns.

"Where'd his clothes go to?" Jack asked.

Eli pointed. "On a rock to dry."

Jack herded them back inside, but went back out and returned with Joey's shirt and pants. "Still a little damp. Here, Tilda, let'em dry by the fire," and he tossed them over to the woman who caught them and hung them over a chair.

The food was ready then and was served up. Everybody got stew, bread and water, although the men drank whiskey. The boys sat at the table again, which Joey liked because it was closer to the fire so he was warmer. However, it also put him closer to Marcus, who scared the tar out of him.

"Think Trace has the posse confused?" Marcus chortled, and he mimicked a throwing motion several times.

"Marcus, how about you keep yer mouth shut!" Jack was glaring at him darkly.

Eli looked quickly between the two men when Trace's name was mentioned. Trace had helped Marcus and Jack grab him and Joey, but now Eli knew that he was riding with the posse and throwing them off track.

"The kid ain't stupid, Marcus, but you sure are."

Now Marcus was glaring at Eli, who looked studiously down at his tin plate, just waiting for the half-drunk man to slap him. Jack picked up the whiskey bottle and moved it away from the other man.

An argument then ensued about who would sleep in the bed. Marcus loudly voiced his opinion that it should be him and Jack. Tilda and the boys could use bedrolls on the floor. Tilda suggested that the boys take the bed and that she sleep on the floor next to them. Marcus and Jack could sleep near the hearth where it would be warmer. It took ten minutes to decide that the boys would sleep in the bed with Tilda nearby, although Marcus didn't like it.

After Tilda cleaned up after supper, she turned the bed back for the boys. There was a dirty quilt under the blanket she had given them, a sheet and two pillows. They each crawled in bed and Tilda spread the blanket on top of the quilt. Eli pulled Joey close to him, spoon fashion, and his arm around Joey's middle. Long after Joey slept, Eli was still trying to plan their escape.

***

At the Ponderosa, dinner was over and Ben had returned from town. The children were clamoring for information about Joey and Eli. They were told as much as Ben, Erin and Amy thought they could understand. This meant that they heard different versions based on their ages. The eight and up group heard the full story, and the seven and below group heard an abbreviated version or nothing at all. The younger children had been crying on and off all day. At times it seemed as though they completely forgot the tragedy that had struck the family. Other times they wanted to know exactly what was happening to Joey and Eli. The older children were getting angry, although no one was angrier than Logan, who was still seething about his exclusion from the posse.

The adults didn't know when or if they would hear from the posse. At some point the money would have to change hands, but on Sunday night it seemed like forever until Tuesday night. And they were all dreading the possibility that the kidnappers might not keep their word about returning the boys.

Amy was making a mighty effort not to fall apart, but inside she felt as though something had died. Her other children were a comfort to her, but they didn't replace each other, and they certainly didn't take Joey's place. She easily pictured Joey, who was so much like his father in both looks and temperment. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his snapping green eyes and charming grin. It wouldn't be long before he could vault himself onto his pony the same way his father leapt up onto Cochise. Soon they could both forego stirrups. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

For her part, Erin was the comforter to all who needed comforting. It came naturally to her. She thanked God that her three boys were safe, and she gave extra hugs to Susannah and Hunter, whose brother was gone and no parents here to give them reassurance. No wire would be sent to Adam and Mary Lynn until more was known. To wire them now would upset them terribly and there would be nothing they could do. Erin was keeping a close eye on Caroline, who was three. She didn't seem to comprehend what had happened, although she had once asked for her brother Eli. Erin suspected this was because she heard the other children talking about him.

Everyone was exhausted, so there was a chance they would actually be able to sleep tonight. But then there would be all of Monday to wait through. Erin wasn't sure they could endure it.

*** **End of Chapter Two**

**Chapter Three – For My Brother**

The two posse groups still hadn't rejoined. After a brief rest, the group in Clem Foster's office had refreshed the dogs' scent and had started out again. By Sunday night they were headed in the direction of Galena, east of Reno. The Bishop brothers had approached Joe with the same suspicions about Trace's findings the Cartwrights shared. Sam, Luke, Joe and Hoss all thought Trace had a whole group of searchers wandering aimlessly in an area south of where the tracking dogs were taking their own group. Joe wanted to confront him, but the others wanted to consult with Clem before doing anything. Joe agreed to let Hoss handle it because he had an entirely different set of worries.

Joe was gnawing over the problem of the ransom drop off. What would happen when the money was left at the designated spot? Would the boys appear after that? Did the kidnappers think that 14 men were just going to stand back and let them take the money without returning the boys, or even if they boys were released, that the posse wouldn't go after the captors? Unless the kidnappers outnumbered the posse, which Joe doubted, they could be taken. So what was their plan? What made them think they could get away with this? Had anyone thought it through? Joe was torturing himself with these aspects of the ransom drop off.

The posse was going to camp on a hillside about six miles outside Virginia City. Joe was planning to ride back to the Ponderosa to check on the situation there. He'd be able to talk his concerns over with his father there. After speaking briefly with Hoss, he headed directly for the Ponderosa. He was exhausted, but he knew that Amy would need him. Truth be told, as heartsick as he felt, he needed her too.

It was late when Cochise trotted up to the ranch house. Joe guided her into the barn where Logan was brushing down some of the horses. He was instantly eager for information about his brother and cousin. Joe filled him in as much as he could. Logan offered to unsaddle and brush Cochise, which Joe definitely appreciated.

"Give her extra water and some sweet feed," he told his nephew.

"Uncle Joe," Logan grabbed his shirtsleeve as his uncle turned to leave the barn. "When you go back, can I go with you? Please? I won't cause any trouble and I won't get in the way. I just can't stand to see those criminals get away with what they're doing to us."

Joe smiled tiredly. Logan was a lot like himself as a teenager. Joe had wanted to be wherever the action was, and worse, he was usually in the middle of it. He at least understood how the boy felt.

"Logan, you know it's not the best idea. None of us knows how this will turn out. Everything can be carefully planned out and then go bad in a second. And you certainly can't be exposed to any danger…and this whole thing is dangerous. I don't know, son…" Joe was rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least think about it. I'll stay back. I'll hide," Logan was fairly dancing up and down.

"I'll think about it," and then Joe put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, turned, and left the barn.

When he walked through the front door, Amy flew into her husband's arms. As they had been for most of the past 24 hours, the adults and some of the children were sitting mutely in the great room.

"Joe, is there any news?" Amy searched his eyes, the baby sleeping in her arms.

Ben and Erin had sat up at Amy's question. Joe just gently took the baby from Amy's arms. It felt good to do something that was normal.

"Just that the tracking dogs seem to be solidly on track. They're moving forward; they don't hesitate. That's a good sign. They're moving toward Galena." He wasn't going to mention anything about Trace Lowell while there were children in the room. Ben, seeing how tired his son looked, got up out of his favorite chair and insisted that Joe sit in it. He called for Hop Sing to bring some food and coffee. He also poured a glass of brandy. Joe smiled slightly.

"I think I want a bath and a bed more than anything else. Is the money situation all sorted out?"

"Bill Larson said he could pull it all together by Tuesday afternoon," Ben replied.

Joe nodded and drank the brandy. Amy stroked his unshaven face. Joe looked down at his dusty clothes and boots.

"I'm a mess," he sighed. "Everyone is. But no one is complaining. They're all good men and they're driven. They want the boys back and more," he gave Erin a full smile. "You should see Hoss. I don't think he'll eat or sleep until we find the boys."

"Not even eat?" Erin smiled, thinking of her beloved husband.

"God bless him," Amy murmured. "How do you stand it?" She addressed this to Joe, who sighed and leaned his head back against the chair.

"I try not to think about it too much, which is pretty hard to do because I'm thinking about it all the time anyway. I don't know; you just do what you have to do," he rubbed his face and then reached for his wife's hand. "I just want him back," he said quietly.

"Me too, Joe. It's all I think about."

Ben stood up. "I'll tell you someone who's thinking about this all the time, and that's Logan. He's so anxious to ride with the posse we almost came to fisticuffs about it earlier today!"

"You know, Pa, he's really serious about that. He was in the barn when I rode in just now and he asked me if he could ride out with me tomorrow," Joe remarked.

"I'm sure he did, and I hope you gave him a sound no," Ben said emphatically. "Imagine what your brother Adam would say."

"Well, yeah, Pa, I did tell him it wasn't a good idea. But he's a talented outdoorsman already, and he's also a lot like I was at the same age. I know I would have been itching to go if our roles were reversed. I could ask Roy Coffee to keep him at the rear. He'd learn a lot about what a posse does."

Ben had just opened his mouth to object when Hop Sing appeared with food for Joe. At the same time, Erin decided that since the family had missed church that day, they could all use a little church music. She moved over to the organ and began to play hymns. Amy left to put her little ones to bed, and eventually Ben and Joe retired to Ben's study to discuss Joe's concerns about the delivery of the ransom money.

In the morning, Joe felt almost like a new man. He was clean, and he had gotten a little sleep. Freshly shaven, he felt like a human again. He and Amy joined the family downstairs for breakfast, only to find that Ben had already left for the bank in Virginia City. That was good, Joe thought. It was the first order of business for Monday. The family had decided not to send the children to school again until this crisis was over. There was no point in making any of the other Cartwright children available to money seekers.

As soon as he had eaten, Joe kissed his wife and children good-bye, accepted the food Hop Sing had prepared for him and rode out to rejoin the posse on its way to Galena, which was about 25 miles north of Virginia City. He and Ben had planned for Ben to head that way on Tuesday and meet the posse on the Galena City road late in the afternoon with the money. Joe knew it wouldn't take him long to meet up with the posse; he was traveling quickly along the back road. Thus he was surprised to hear a rider coming up fast behind him. Wondering if he had forgotten something, Joe pulled Cochise to a halt and turned around.

The single rider pulled up quickly and stopped in a cloud of dust. Joe's eyes narrowed as the newcomer met his gaze straight-faced. Logan hadn't forgotten a thing; he wore his heavy jacket, carried a canteen, a coil of rope, bedroll, rifle, saddlebags and holster. He was riding his fine black gelding, Rocket, of whom he was inordinately proud and considered to be an extension of himself.

Joe almost groaned. "Logan, you can't do this, and you know all the reasons why. You'll get in the way; you could get hurt."

"I will not get in the way!" The offense was palpably evident in his voice. "And I'll stay back. Don't forget that Eli's my brother."

"What would your father say?" Joe spoke softly.

"My father would do anything for his brothers," his nephew countered.

Joe was silent. He remembered the many times Adam had watched out for him as he grew up. He especially remembered the way Adam took care of him after accidentally shooting him while they hunted for a cougar that was killing Ponderosa cattle.

"All right. It's against my better judgment, but you can come since you're already here. You know the rules. We talked about them last night, and you know how your grandfather feels. If you break any of your promises, there will be hell to pay." With that, Joe turned and moved on.

Logan's face brightened, he set his shoulders back, and wasted no time in following immediately behind his uncle.

In less than an hour they reached the posse still at last night's campsite. The posse was by now back to its original size. Both groups had come together again. Joe noticed that Trace Lowell was on the ground, bound hand and foot. Hoss and Clem came over as soon as they saw Joe.

Hoss gestured to Logan. "What's he doin' here? He's only goin' to get in the way." Logan instantly opened his mouth to reply when Joe intervened.

"Never mind, Hoss, he's on a short leash. What's the deal with Trace?"

"Well, last night Sam and Luke Bishop rode over to the other posse. They had made camp for the night. You know how Sam and Luke can be a little hot blooded. Well, one of them jumped Trace and the other one searched him. They came up with six more dominoes he was carryin'," Hoss reached in his pocket and produced them. "He's definitely part of the group we're after. Kind of the 'inside man' you might say," Hoss shook his head, still unable to believe the Cartwrights had unknowingly harbored a man who intended them harm right on the ranch. "He ain't doin' much talkin' right now, but he was plantin' the other dominos to throw us off the right track. When Eli and Joey first ran behind the barn to look for the dominoes, Trace was the man who shut 'em up and mounted 'em up with two others who rode off with 'em," Hoss' head was still shaking back and forth slowly. Joe's fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides and his jaw jutted forward in anger.

Clem stepped forward. "Joe, if we can get Trace to talk, there's a chance we might be able to find out where the boys are and surprise the kidnappers. We'll have to be real careful, but there's a chance we could get them back well before the ransom deadline."

Joe looked up at Clem with a new light in his eyes as he contemplated that idea. He could literally feel Logan's excitement behind him, but he ignored it.

Instead, he moved quickly over to where Trace Lowell was sitting, hands and feet tied. Marty Anderson and Sam Dillard were guarding him. Joe bent down close to him and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"All right, Lowell, start talking."

Trace swept him with an insolent glance and then looked away. Joe pulled him closer until they were nose to nose.

"You've got nothing to lose now. You don't have a job anymore and you're going to prison no matter what. You might as well tell me whose idea it was and why you got involved," Joe was ready to spit nails. Hoss and Clem had come up behind him and were listening intently. They hadn't been able to get the man to talk. As long as Joe didn't abuse Trace, they would let him continue his interrogation. Joe was more than ready to abuse the man, but he knew the boundaries involved, and he would observe them as long as he could control his feelings.

To his surprise, Trace smirked at him. "It was Jack's idea. Jack Ingram. He lost out on a lucrative government mining contract a year ago. Your brother Adam got it. Hope it's worth it. And why did I get involved? Why not? I drift from one place to another and can barely make ends meet. Drink most of my pay. I can't stand the likes of you rich fat cats. What's money to you? There's always more where that came from."

"_Where are they_? Be specific and tell the truth or we may not be responsible for what happens to you."

He sighed but then grinned. "They're in a little cabin half way up the first mountain north of Galena, right by Galena Creek."

"How many people?"

"Two men, Jack, and some dirty drifter he picked up, Marcus, and a saloon girl, Tilda, to take care of the kids."

"Is that all?" Trace nodded, now finding it a little difficult to breathe due to Joe's grip. Joe held him in place for a few seconds, his eyes boring into Lowell's like lasers, and then he let go, shoving him back in the dirt. He spun around and stood. Hoss knew his brother was aching to beat Trace Lowell to a pulp just for pure satisfaction. Hoss drew Joe away from the prisoner. They both noticed that Logan had been a party to the discussion. The look on the boy's face mirrored his Uncle Joe's. He could taste blood.

Clem immediately sent three scouts to the area Trace had described. He carefully selected men who could survey an area without being noticed. In the meantime, he decided that the posse would continue toward Galena so they would be ready to make a move. They would stay far enough away that if they were being watched they wouldn't be obvious.

***

In the mountainside shack time was dragging. Marcus and Jack played cards and drank rotgut whiskey while Tilda watched desultorily. The boys sat on the bed and looked at the sky out the window. Every now and then a cloud passed by. Normally they wouldn't have the patience to do that for more than a minute or two, but they understood the gravity of the situation they were in. They had already been fed lunch and now they were just concentrating on not attracting the attention of the increasingly inebriated men. Eli had a strong sense that Marcus, in particular, could be mean when drunk and he wanted to avoid that man's attention. Jack seemed to hold his liquor better and had seemed to be a more patient man from the start.

Tilda was frankly bored, and she still debated the wisdom of this stunt. She didn't have a good feeling about it. Everybody knew the Cartwrights, and they were well liked. She worked in the saloon in Galena, so she rarely saw them, but what she had seen had never inspired her to commit a crime against them.

Jack and Marcus, however, were in good humor. Everything was set and today was like a holiday. All they had to do was wait for tomorrow and then collect enough money to make them rich for life. Cards and whiskey would help pass the time.

"Are you going to play cards all day?" Tilda sounded petulant.

"What else d'ya want us to do? Ya wanna play too?" Marcus grinned at her.

"Why don't you take the boys to the creek for a while? They can throw stones in it. Just make sure to keep them out of the open," Jack said mildly while looking at his cards.

Tilda sighed and pushed herself up from the table. She gestured to Joey and Eli and the three of them trudged off to the creek. Tilda made them follow the creek bed until it entered a forested area. This was a different area from the place they sat the day before. She sat and watched them again. They collected rocks and threw them into the water. They weren't allowed to make noise, but they were allowed to hold a distance contest. Sometimes Eli let Joey win, but he didn't have to do that too often; Joey had a strong arm.

"Hey, boys, I just remembered something," Tilda seemed to brighten up. "I have something I think you'll like. Stay here while I get it. It's nearby." She walked off following the creek back toward the shack.

The boys looked at each other. The thought of running was very tempting, but they both knew they'd be no match for the horses Marcus and Jack would use to chase them. There were an awful lot of boulders to hide behind, Eli kept thinking. But as he was thinking it through, Tilda came walking back. She was holding a crock in her arm.

"Here boys, this is fresh buttermilk. I've been keeping it cold in the creek. You might as well enjoy it."

"Thank you, ma'am," Eli said as he and Joey shared it. It _was_ good.

None of them knew that Bob Barnes was watching them from a hundred yards away, hidden among the pines. When Tilda had walked away he had been sorely tempted to sweep in and scoop up the boys. But he knew he would call attention to himself and put their safety at risk. It was frustrating, but he would just have to go back and report what he had seen. Tip McCall and John Wyler had ridden up here with him. It was time to find them and return to the posse.

***

It felt like forever until the three scouts returned to meet the posse. But they had excellent news. Not only had they found the shack exactly where Trace had said it was, Bob had seen the boys outside with the woman. They looked well and she seemed to be treating them nicely.

The posse members knelt in a circle and planned their strategy. Twenty minutes later the plan was in place, roles had been assigned, and every man knew exactly what he was supposed to do. They mounted their horses and headed for the mountains beyond Galena.

The sun was getting low in the western sky when they were in place, ready to make their move. It was about supper time, and smoke was coming out of the shack's chimney. Bob Barnes had checked to make sure three horses were tethered near the shack, and they were. Everyone on the posse was carefully hidden behind boulders or dense stands of pine. Clem Foster picked up a heavy rock and heaved it through the shack's single window. The sound of glass breaking carried a long distance on the wind.

"You in the shack. Come out now, unarmed. With the boys. Trace Lowell is already in custody," Clem shouted from behind a large boulder.

There was silence from the shack, and nothing happened. Clem let a minute or two pass and he shouted up again, "Come out now and no one gets hurt."

About thirty more seconds passed and the door was kicked open. Eli walked out, followed by Marcus, who was prodding Eli with a rifle poked into his back. Behind them came Joey, followed by Jack who also used a rifle to keep him moving. Tilda brought up the rear with her rifle at the ready. The party slowly moved down the mountainside, thrown off guard by the scene before them which was completely devoid of people. Nothing was certain and nothing could be seen, although the late afternoon sun was hitting right at eye level.

Squinting into the glare, Eli lost his footing when he tripped over a rock protruding from the ground. He went down flat on his face, expelling a whoosh of air. Marcus began to point his rifle at Eli's back when Logan, down on one knee and holding Marcus steadily in his sights, squeezed his trigger carefully from a stand of trees lateral to Eli. A bullet entering his side knocked Marcus down, his weapon dropped. At that, Jack reacted by moving his rifle up to Joey's head, but he instantly felt the tip of Tilda's cool rifle barrel against his temple.

"Drop it, Jack," she said, and Jack did.

After that everything happened all at once. Joe stepped out from behind the rock he was using for cover and called for Joey, who ran pell-mell into his arms. Logan waved an arm and whistled for Eli, who scrambled over to him. Then came the sound of a dozen rifle levers being cocked as everyone stepped out from cover and pointed rifles at the three captors. Tilda threw her rifle off to the side, and Clem ran to collect all three rifles the criminals had used. In moments they were surrounded by posse members, and their hopeful adventure was ignominiously over. Clem checked Marcus, and declared him to be alive but in need of a doctor.

Joe's arms were securely around Joey, whose face was buried in his neck with his legs crossed around his father's waist. Tears were squeezing out from Joe's tightly shut eyes, and he was shaking too. He kept asking his son if he was all right and Joey kept assuring him he was.

Hoss came over and ruffled his nephew's curly hair. His heart had skipped a beat when he had seen the small Little Joe look-alike walk out of the shack with a rifle pressed into his back. Hoss squeezed the boy's shoulder and got a smile in return for his gesture.

Then Hoss got a grim look on his face as he studied the crowd. "I'm gonna find that Logan and box his ears," he muttered.

"Hoss wait," Joe put out a hand to hold his brother's arm. "Not just yet. I know he needs to be punished, but he was worried about his brother too."

"Joe, both boys could just as easily been kilt as safe right now!" Hoss protested.

"I know, Hoss, and you're right, but let's not make an issue of it here tonight. What he did saved the boys and we might have done the same thing in his place…at least I might have at one time. In a way he's a hero right now."

Hoss glared at Joe. He obviously didn't agree, but then he dropped his shoulders. "Well, we can let Pa punish him, or Adam when he gets back. Or better yet, both of them. Little devil deserves it."

As the captors were led to horses and bound under heavy guard, Tilda was shoved some from side to side. Suddenly Eli broke through and stood near her.

"Don't hurt her! She helped us. She took care of us and fed us," he looked at the men around him, especially Clem and Hank Bates. The look in Eli's eyes conveyed his concern.

"OK men, take it easy. Maybe what Eli is saying will help her when the trial comes." At this comment from Clem, Jack sent a dark glare Tilda's way. To his way of thinking, she caved in and cost them $500,000. He had forgotten that Trace was already in custody and talking.

Everyone mounted up. Eli immediately sought out his brother, who hoisted him up onto Rocket, and held him tightly in front of him with an arm around his waist. Logan was keeping a low profile. Hank Bates had already lit into him for his "fool ways" and Logan knew that more criticism was on the way from Clem as well as his uncles and grandfather. But the worst, he knew, would come from his father when he got home from Europe.

The posse rode for several miles before encountering John Wyler and his dogs. It had been important to keep them far enough away so that their barking didn't alert the kidnappers. Eli and Joey were delighted to see Chip and Dusty, and were allowed down to play with them for a few moments while John was copiously thanked for his help by the grateful posse members.

They stopped in Galena and bought food for the night and morning. They knew they wouldn't make it back to Virginia City tonight. Clem and Hank dropped their prisoners off at the Galena Jail where the local doctor could see to Marcus. They could pick them up later for a transfer to the Virginia City jail. Several of the riders stopped at the saloon for a beer, but Joe, Hoss and their family went to the local café for lemonade and root beer.

Joe didn't let go of Joey, who was content to accept the closeness for now. He would start complaining about it after his mother had had her fair share. Hoss had his big arm around Eli, but Eli made sure he kept his hand safely inside Logan's. Eli answered his uncles' questions, but he was looking at Logan with something close to adoration. For his part, Logan was somber and wasn't doing much talking.

"Joe, why don't you send a wire to Amy and Pa to let them know everything's OK?" This was Hoss' suggestion.

"Good idea," Joe got up, but he took Joey with him. They weren't ready to part yet. "That'll save them a lot of worry."

After Joe had left, Hoss turned to admonish Logan, but he saw that Eli had fallen asleep against his brother's chest, and for the time being he just swallowed the words that had been about to come out. Instead he rolled his eyes and Logan quickly took a big gulp of root beer.

After the posse left Galena, they rode several miles until they found a suitable campsite. They had what amounted to a veritable feast for dinner, and then settled in for the night. Everyone was exhausted, but they had done fine work and they felt good about themselves. Joe and Hoss personally went up to each man and extended their heartfelt thanks.

Joey slept inside his father's bedroll that night, and Eli did the same with Logan. Hoss made up the outside barrier of the Cartwright lineup. Everyone had noticed Eli's attachment to his brother. Ponderosa ranch hands who would never have taken matters into his own hands the way Logan did had to admit that things had turned out well. But they all knew that they could be in Sacramento and still hear Ben Cartwright when he took his grandson to task over it.

In the morning there was bacon, eggs and potatoes for breakfast. Everyone ate their fill, and then the campsite was dismantled and the group set out for Virginia City and the Ponderosa.

It was mid-afternoon when the Cartwrights and their ranch hands rode up to the Ponderosa. Everyone was glad to be out of the saddle. Amy came running out of the house and took her oldest son directly from her husband. Joey's feet never touched the ground. Ben and Erin made a big fuss over Eli, who had been very brave and protective of his cousin during the ordeal, and Susannah was happy to be reunited with her twin. Hoss and Erin shared a big hug.

Logan very quietly swung down from Rocket and began to lead him to the barn.

"Logan," Ben called out. Logan stopped and slowly turned around. "Take your uncles' horses with you and brush them down," Ben instructed.

"Yessir," Logan reached back for Chubb's and Cochise's reins and led all three horses to the barn.

"And when you're finished," Ben threw out, "help the hands with their horses."

"Yessir," came the resigned answer. He had never been asked to do _that_ before.

Erin chuckled. "He's going to be out there a long time."

"Hmmph," was Ben's answer. "That's just the beginning."

Two days later at dinner, Joe walked into the house with the latest issue of the Territorial Enterprise. He was a little late for dinner and the family was already gathered around the table. Joe had the sparkle in his eyes that always proclaimed his amusement, so everyone stopped and looked at him expectantly. He said nothing, but held the paper up so the headline showed: "Cartwright Boys: 2 Captives, 1 Hero". It appeared that a long article followed the headline. Eli and Joey gasped and looked at each other. Logan turned red and looked as though he'd like to disappear behind Nolan.

"Let's see that," Ben took it away from Joe and looked it over. "Ah, here we go…it reads: 'And just when it appeared there was no hope for young Eli and Joseph Cartwright, Logan Cartwright saved the day by shooting the kidnappers and saving the day.' Now exactly how was that information obtained?" Ben's voice was getting loud and he was looking at Logan.

"Well, the reporter came to talk to me at school during lunch," Logan said. He had been tending to the horses. Part of his punishment was that he could not ride Rocket for a month and had to drive in the wagon to school with the children.

"And this is what you told him??" Ben was incredulous.

"No! I never said that. I answered all his questions truthfully. I don't know where he got that stuff about shooting all the kidnappers." Logan was defensive.

"What's the byline here," Ben wondered, taking a close look at it. "Oh, no. Mark Twain. Well, no wonder. Next thing you know there will be a statue of Logan in the town square." This wry comment caused the entire family to erupt into laughter. Mark Twain was known for his "creative" stories. Even Nolan elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"Aunt Erin?" Eli queried.

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

"Would it be all right if we just stopped having birthday parties altogether?"

Both Erin and Amy appeared nonplussed by that request, but when Elizabeth, Joey and several of the other children agreed with alacrity, they gave in, and for the first time in days, Ben Cartwright cracked a smile.

**End of Chapter Three**

**EPILOGUE**

Adam and Mary Lynn returned from Europe four weeks after the kidnapping, and although they had received a brief wire from Ben, they found it was still the very first topic of conversation on everyone's mind. Ben and Joe picked them up in Virginia City, and since it was a school day, none of the children were with them. Mary Lynn was anxious to see her brood, but first Joe had to break the news about Logan's participation to his parents. This tidbit had been excluded from the wire.

Adam was incredulous when he heard the story. Mary Lynn had a hand over her mouth in horror.

"He shot the kidnapper?" Adam repeated this as if he had heard incorrectly. He well knew the repercussions this could have had. He also knew his son was impetuous, more like his Uncle Joe than himself.

Joe grimaced. "He was supposed to stay in the rear with Roy Coffee, but in the haste for cover, he was able to separate himself and get to the front. You should know that the Enterprise proclaimed him a hero."

"A hero," Adam had a pained look on his face and he was staring up at the sky. "Where was the kidnapper wounded?"

"Logan shot him in the side. He was tended to by the doctor in Galena, but the wound infected and he died about a week later. Adam, I think that affected Logan pretty hard. He's been real quiet since then."

"Has he been punished?" Adam wanted to know.

"He can't ride his horse for a month and he's had heavy ranch chores. And except for chores, he also has to stay inside every school night and help the others with their homework," Ben informed him.

"That will hurt him," Mary Lynn commented dryly.

Joe stopped the surrey in the road to turn back and look at his brother. "Look Adam, we all know this is serious, but Logan talked to me about defending the family and especially about watching out for his brother. Please take that into account when you talk to him. You remember how you, Hoss and I all watched out for each other. We would do whatever it took if one of us was in trouble. And you should see how Eli idolizes Logan now. He practically follows him everywhere he goes…" Joe stopped and his comments drifted off because he knew he was going to start repeating himself.

"That may be," Ben intoned. "But Logan knew he was forbidden to go with the posse. He and I had locked horns over it. I knew I could never tell both of you that two of your sons had been harmed while you were away."

Adam's expression was troubled. As Joe resumed the ride to the ranch, his oldest brother commented, "Mary Lynn and I will have to do some thinking about this and decide how to handle it." Ben nodded approvingly

Two weeks after Adam's and Mary Lynn's return home, life had returned to a semblance of normalcy. There had been an emotional reunion with their children, and extra tight hugs for Eli. Logan had hung back, but his parents both pulled him into a warm embrace that surprised him.

One Saturday morning shortly thereafter, Adam told Logan at breakfast that he wanted the two of them to go fishing that day. It was pleasantly offered, but Logan knew instantly it was a command performance, not an invitation. Nolan kept quiet, but Eli, Susannah and Hunter begged to come along. They loved fishing with their father. But they were gently turned down. This was a private fishing date. Nolan told them he would take them all fishing soon, and they accepted that substitute easily enough.

Adam and Logan left shortly after breakfast. Logan was happy to be riding Rocket again, and Hop Sing had contributed a nice picnic basket. Without consulting each other, both headed for their favorite spot overlooking Lake Tahoe. It was a peaceful, relaxing place overlooking the beautiful blue water, not far from where Marie Cartwright was buried. It was also well known for its abundance of fish, and with a little luck dinner tonight would include an ample fish fry.

They cast their lines into the water and enjoyed the sun warming their backs. Logan wasn't going to say a word, and his father seemed comfortable and relaxed with the silence.

Finally Adam spoke. "Some of my happiest times have been fishing here with your grandfather and uncles, and now you kids. It's easy to let your worries slip away here."

Logan gazed out at the water but still didn't speak. His father had always been fair, but today Logan felt the other shoe about to drop. His line began to pull and with a little effort he reeled in a good sized trout. His father congratulated him on the first catch of the day, and then within minutes, he made the second. After that there was a steady stream of fish and little conversation.

They paused for their lunch when they felt hungry and went directly back to fishing. If they were going to feed the Cartwright family a fish dinner, they needed to keep to task. But there was a lull after lunch. Logan gnawed on a chicken leg and Adam had a long stalk of grass between his teeth.

"You know, Logan, your mother and I are awfully proud of how much courage you showed rescuing Eli," Adam turned and looked directly at his second-oldest-by-minutes son.

Logan's head spun in shock to look at his father. He had not been expecting praise. "I just couldn't stand the thought of Eli and Joey being hurt, or worse," he said quietly.

"I know that," and then Adam chuckled softly. "Your uncles and I were exactly the same way." Then he surprised Logan again. "Your mother is expecting another baby."

Logan's face brightened. "That's great news! I'm sure we can make room for one more," he joked lightly.

Adam smiled and nodded. "The thing about it though, is this, Logan. Whenever that baby comes and whoever that baby is, he or she will never be able to take the place of any of the children we already have. If we had lost Eli, or you for that matter, during that rescue, it's not like having another baby would replace you. You and Eli have carved permanent places in our hearts and lives that would just be empty holes if you were gone. When you shot that kidnapper, you took a risk that paid off. It worked the way you wanted it to. It's almost like gambling in the saloon. A game can go your way or it can go against you, but there all you lose is money. Your gamble involved Eli's life and Joey's life. What would happen to your Uncle Joe and Aunt Amy if Joey hadn't come home?"

Logan was silent for a long time before he answered. "They would have been sad forever."

"Exactly. They would never have gotten over it. Their lives would have gone on, but in a very different way. Sadder, slower, painfully," Adam paused and took a deep breath. "The newspaper called you a hero. I think you're a hero, too, and I'm not alone am I?"

Logan shook his head and thought of his new shadow, Eli. It was a true case of hero worship.

"You're a hero to your mother, too. You stopped at nothing to get your brother and cousin back. You gambled and won. Your good skills didn't hurt any either," Adam put a hand on the back of his son's neck and squeezed it affectionately. Then he took another deep breath. "But here's the big problem that can't be ignored. What you did was in direct disobedience to your grandfather's orders and your Uncle Joe's. They well know the risks involved in dealing with unpredictable criminals. You don't. You're impetuous and you want action, and in many cases those are good qualities. People like you get things done. But there are times that call for caution, and this was one of those times. You promised Joe you would stay to the rear, and you didn't. There has to be punishment that goes along with this. I know you've already paid a price with chores and not riding Rocket, but there's got to be more. You have to understand the value of human life and respect it."

"Is it because the kidnapper died?"

"No. He took a chance as well when he decided to do what he did. He broke the law, and the law came after him. Sometimes a lawbreaker dies in the course of protecting the innocent, and that's what happened to him. But I hope you've been thinking about the fact that you took an action that resulted in a death, even though no one is blaming you for that. Life is sacred, Logan."

"I haven't been thinking about anything else since I heard he died," Logan's voice was low. He was close to tears and Adam felt a tug of sympathy. "I know I'm not as good or as smart as Nolan, but I care about my family!" He swatted angrily at a tear that escaped his eye.

Adam reached out and took his arm. "Look at me, Logan. You are every bit as good as Nolan and your brothers and sisters, and me and your grandfather. You are a great person. You're going to be a great man."

"But I did a stupid thing."

"Everyone does stupid things. You just need to stop and think things through before you jump in with both feet. That's how you get smart."

There was a long silence. "What's the rest of my punishment?"

Adam allowed one side of his mouth to curl up slightly. "That's at home. First we still have a mess of fish to catch and clean."

Logan groaned. He loved to fish. He hated to gut.

***

.

By mid-afternoon, both fishermen returned home. Hop Sing peered into their basket of fish and smiled approvingly. "Fresh fish for dinner tonight!" He was grinning as he carried the basket to the kitchen.

Adam and Logan cleaned up outside before going in; they smelled like raw fish. Mary Lynn looked up and smiled at them from where she was sitting with Amy and Erin. She called Logan over to her.

"Did you and your father get everything straightened out?" She was jostling baby Ross on her lap.

"I think so. He told me there was more at home for me." He knew his father was standing near the door, but he didn't move or speak.

"Yes," Mary Lynn confirmed. She held Ross out to Logan. "Here, take him for me, please."

Logan reached out for his baby brother, thinking he really hadn't held him much at all since he'd been born. He was always busy becoming a better cowboy. Ross patted Logan's shoulder and made a raspberry sound with his mouth, misting his big brother with spit. Wiping his face, Logan stood patiently, waiting for his mother to tell him about his punishment. She smiled at him sweetly.

"That's all, Logan. You boys have a good time."

"Huh?" He was sure he had misheard her.

"He's yours for the next month. When you're not in school or doing chores, Ross is yours. He is a precious life and we expect you to safeguard that with every ounce of strength you have."

"Huh?" Something wasn't right here.

"School will be out for the summer soon, and then Ross will be yours for exactly one month. I'm sure he'll love it and you'll be surprised how much you will too."

Adam had stepped up to Logan and now placed his arm around his son's shoulders. "You see, if there's any way to learn respect for life it's caring for a helpless little person who depends on you for absolutely everything."

Logan looked horrified. "But he's gonna…" he stopped and held the baby out, looking grimly at his diaper.

"Yes, he is gonna, but you'll figure it out. And there are three experienced mothers here who will coach you, but not do the work for you. I'll take him back after a month. Your father thought Ross could be in no better hands than a hero's." Her words were genuine, and her smile was bright.

That night at dinner, Ross, covered with a large white napkin, pasted mashed carrots in his hair. He laughed when he saw them emerge between his fingers from inside his tight little fist. He loved the fish, however. Logan, who also wore a large white napkin around his neck, sat next to his brother, feeling flecks of mashed potatoes turning into cement in his hair. He had started the meal with lots of wet cloths nearby, but they had all been used. He gave his brother a tin cup of milk and then gasped when it sloshed in his face. Nobody had told him he had to help his brother drink it.

"When do I get to eat?" This didn't seem fair.

"Oh, in between scraping Ross' dinner off him," his mother answered mildly.

The family loved it, and Logan received dozens of parenting tips. No one was sitting very close to him or Ross. He gritted his teeth. He would get through this, and successfully, too. But he would never let Ross forget what he put him through. Logan, of course, had no idea how many times his parents had sworn the same thing about him.

"Mom and Dad? Did you hear that we're not having big birthday parties anymore?" Logan's voice sounded slightly weary.

"I seem to recall I did hear that," Adam answered with one brow raised, nodding slowly.

"Well, when my birthday comes, could you just ignore it altogether?" Now he sounded plaintive.

The whole family was laughing as a dinner roll sailed across the table and bounced off Logan's head.

"Speak for yourself, brother," Nolan retorted, brushing the crumbs off his hands. "It's my birthday too."

Ross just happily flung carrots that made bright orange spots on Logan's face.

**THE END**


End file.
